The Teacher's student
by Angelreira23
Summary: Sasuke's student Sakura Haruno has a crush on him and it seems he can't help himself but to LOVE her. One shot story


_**The Teacher's student**_

**_enjoy!_**

* * *

Sakura Haruno, age seventeen, was easily called the most sexiest girl school, she was what the boys and even the male teachers have wet dreams about. She couldn't care less with her sexy homeroom teacher around, Sasuke Uchiha. Everytime he'd looked at her in class she would bite her lip and cross her legs to try to relieve some tension that grown there.

Every chance she got, she would try to stay after class and hlp him with grading school work. Usually, he would say 'yes' because she was a honor student. Once she stayed, she would purposely drop pencils and papers on the floor, for he could get a nice view of her nice ass.

She caught him a couple of times watching her, but when she turned around he would quickly look away. By the way he would stare at her class, she could tell that he liked her back, but never showed it.

"Sakura."

Ohh, and she just loved the way he called her named. The most pleasurable thing she ever heard.

"Sakura." Yes! Say my name. Say my name.

"Sakura!" Sakura was knocked out her thoughts when she really heard her name being called. She looked up at her sensai that was standing right in front of her. She couldn't help that her eyes had fell to his groin. There was a slight bulge, she wouldn't be surprised if he was hard but he wasn't, so that made her wonder even more how big he was.

"Uh…Sakura…?" Sasuke said, noticing just where her eyes seemed to be glued to. Sakura slowly trailed her eyes back up to meet his eyes.

"Uh...so for the senior class summer trip. Where?" Since she was student body president, she was the only senior that the principle only told. She knew that Kakashi-sensei would be coming with.

"A all-expenses-paid trip to Okinawa and a stay in five star hotel." She said, smirking. Every boy in the class went crazy to see Sakura in a bathing suit. That's when the bell ranged. Sakura wanted to be the last person so she stayed seated in her seat and watched her sensei erase the board. She waited there in silence until he noticed her.

When he turned around and saw her, his eye slightly widen. "Sakura, what are you still doing here? Your going to be late to your last class." He said. Sakura got up from her desk and walked over to his.

Sasuke watched as she slowly walked over to his desk, he watched her very curvy waist switched over. She lifted one leg up and pulled it up on his desks and sat down. Her skirt rosed up and showed more leg than appropiate. She flicked her hair back over her shoulders.

Sasuke saw her jade, erotic eyes burning with lust into his body. Sasuke felt a little uncomfortable by her stare. He unconsciously reached for his tie and loosing it a bit.

"Feeling hot, Sasuke-sensei? She said, in a seductive pur. She got down from the desk and walked around it, Sasuke fell in his chair when she got as close into touching his body.

"Don't be shy, baby. Sakura will take real good care of you." She jumped on his lap, her legs were spread apart hanging from the sides of the chair. She kissed and sucked at his neck, then she moved to his face and took his lips, greedily. Sasuke responded by kissing her back with the passion she had and rest both of his hands on her hips.

He felt Sakura's hands come up to bury themselves in his hair. Sakura let out a light moan as she felt Sasuke's tongue run across her bottom lip, asking for permission. Sakura happily granted his wish and opened her mouth for him. Sasuke tilted his head to deepen the kiss, causing Sakura to gasp and moan into his mouth.

They both apart looking at each other, breathing hard.

She smirked when she saw him look at her plump pink lips. She licked her lips and tasted her sensei on her lips. She felt his hands slide under her skirt and gripped her ass and smacked it. She hissed in pleasure, when he squeeze her. She felt him, pulling the helm of her panties back.

She stopped his actions, she heard him groan in irritation. She quickly got off his lap and fixed her skirt. She looked at him then her eyes drifted to very, very noticeable hump in his lap. She wished she could of continued, but she wanted him wanting her.

She bent down and placed another kiss on his lips.

She walked to the door, felling his stare burning into her back. Before she closed the, she winked. "See you later, Sasuke-sensei." Then closed the door. Sasuke stared at the door.

He shook his head and unbutton his shirt halfway and looked at the hump in his lap. What has his student done to him? While she was kissing, Sasuke had the sudden urge to throw her on his desk and fuck the shit outta her.

He put his head in his hand and ran it through his head. This girl has somehow made him want her. He knew in class that she had a crush on him, by the way she looked at him, everytime she stayed after class she would bend down and he catched a peek at her red thong.

He always thought that she was attractive, but if she was his age, then that's a whole different story. But she was a seventeen year old girl and he was a twenty-eight year old man. He sighed a heavy sigh, he could feel he gaining a small attraction to her.

**~O~**

Sakura put on denim short skirt and a white tube top. She brought out her suitcase and packed sun-block and a towel and clothes for the whole week, she even added a extra bathing suit. She walked to her dresser and pulled out a pack of condoms, she smirked, then threw them in her bag.

She slipped on her heeled white sandals and ran out the house.

She made it to school just in time to see everybody aboarding the travel bus. She quickly got out her car and walked onto the bus, ever boy on there tried to pull her in a seat next to them, but she refused.

She didn't see Sasuke nowhere on the bus yet. She found two empty seats and sat at the one closest to the window

She tried to save the seat for him, but when he got on the bus, he didn't see her and sat in front of the bus. She sighed, in disappointment. That's when she heard somebody beside her. She turned her head and saw her Sasuke Uchiha.

He looked at her and smirked. Sakura looked at him in a blush. That's when it came to her. How the fuck did he get back he so quick!? She looked back up at the seat she saw him sit in and it was a just guy that looked like him. He sat down beside her. He put his hand on her thigh and started rubbing it. She looked down then looked back up at him. She pushed his hand away.

"Don't be like that, baby. You don't love when I rub your legs." He said. Sakura stared at him.

"Well not with other people around." She said. Sasuke face turned into the one of shock then it turned back to normal.

Sasuke made a bold move by grabbing her chin and kissing her, he pulled away, "I'm ready for you." Sakura didn't at all seem effected by the kiss. But what he said effected her the most. She pushed his hand away and turned her attention right back to he window, not believing what he said to her.

The five hour bus ride had came to a stop in front of the hotel. She got off the bus looking for her luggage, once she got it she followed everybody else in the lobby. Sasuke gave everybody their own room key, some had to share rooms. Lucky for Sakura, she didn't have to share with anybody else.

Once she got to Sasuke. The events that happened yesterday replayed in his head over and over again. He did want her as she wanted him. Sasuke caught himself looking at her ass as she was walking away, he shook his head.

**~O~**

Sakura opened the mahogany door into her room and looked around. Her eyes widen at how big her suite was. It was like a fancy apartment: Kitchen, living room, and a bedroom. She walked into the bedroom, her eyes widen even more when she saw how big the bed was. You could at least fit three people on it and they would still have space to move around.

She threw her bag on the bed and took out her bathing suit. It was a sexy red skinpy bikini that would turn every guys head, even Kakashi's. Sakura giggled as she slipped off her tube top and skirt, unknown to hear that somebody walked in the door.

Sasuke looked around to see if he would find Sakura. He saw the bedroom door open and noises coming from inside. He walked into the room to see a fully naked Sakura putting on her bathing suit.

Sakura quickly grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body. She saw him close the door behind him and lock it, his eyes was staring with lust and want at her body.

Sasuke backed her into a wall, his arms came up and kept her trapped in front of him. Sakura tightened her hold on her towel as he ran his hand up her leg, slowly. She tried her best not to moan when his hand managed to get under her towel and stroked her pussy. She snapped her eyes closed, her body was going weak to his touch.

He probed her with his finger. Sakura gasped then started panting when he started to moved his finger in and out. Sasuke watched as wet sheen covered her skin.

She threw her head against the wall. "Oh...oh my...God!" She said panting when he added a extra finger. He lifted one of her legs up for he could get a deeper penetration. "Ohh..." She opened her eyes and saw him staring straight at her.

"Sa..suke, please stop." She begged. Sasuke stopped his actions and looked at her, irritated.

"What do you want, Sakura? You seemed to be very caught up in what I was doing to you." Sasuke said, slipping his fingers out of her and putting them into mouth. Unconsciously, Sakura licked her bottom lip. She couldn't help herself anymore. She grabbed onto his shirt and crushed her lips on his.

She could taste herself in his mouth, she never knew how good she tasted before this. No wonder every boyfrined she had always ate her pussy. Sasuke groaned when he felt her tongue travel around in his mouth. Sasuke grabbed hold of her towel and yanked it off her body.

Still kissing, Sasuke lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked over to the bed, pushing her suitcase and everything off the bed. Sasuke tore his lips away and lifted up to take his shirt off, Sakura gazed at his six-pack stomach in want. He reached over to the radio and turned it on and up, loudly. Sakura gave him a lustful questioning stare.

"Don't want anybody to here you screaming my name." He said before taking one of her rosy buds in his mouth, sucking on it greedily, causing Sakura to sigh in pleasure.

_Soon as we get started makin love goin harder hear a.. (knock knock) knocking on the wall, _  
_And as soon as I go deep getting it in then again theres a.. (knock knock) knocking on the wall_,

Sasuke switched nipples and went to her other one. When he finished with that, he slowly rained down her kisses from her face, to her neck, to her chest, to stomach, to her pelvis. Sakura could feel the wanting need for him the suck and lick at her clit. She could almost cry out from the tension that was building up.

Sasuke knew she was going impatient, by how the way she had her hands on his head trying to push him down farther. He licked his finger and put it to her clit and started rubbing it in a slow, torturing pace.

_Girl your legs keep shakin I swear we breakin our new headboard headboard _  
_And the love we make it feels so good girl you know im proud lookin in your lovley face scream my name you do it so loud_

"Oh my God, please Sasuke-sensei...I want to..to feel yo..your tongue." She said, panting. Sasuke did exactly what she wanted. He removed his finger from her clit and replaced it with his tongue. Sasuke used his arms to wrap her legs around his shoulders, spreading her evem more apart and giving him more access.

Sakura could go crazy on how his tongue was on her. He flicked it back and forth against her clit, that made her throw her head back and grip the sheets. She allow a low moan escape her. He probed her with his tongue in her pussy, it caused her to buck her hips forward wanted to feel more of him.

_bet the neighbors know my name _  
_Way you screamin scratchin yellin, _  
_Bet the neighbors know my name_

He held her down, despite her cries for more. He pushed his tongue deeper. Her legs started shaking from being so overwhelmed. Sasuke thrusted his tongue in and out. Sasuke could tell by how the way Sakura was twisting and throwing her head back that she about come. Sakura pushed his face deeper trying to reach that peak.

Sasuke went back to licking at her clit, he used his finger to replace where his tongue was. Once he did that, he threw her completely off the edge. Sakura arched her back and screamed his name over and over again.

To Sakura, this was the most intense orgasm she ever had, it lasted much longer than her regular ones. The pleasurable contractions caused a lone tear to fall out her eye.

_They be stressin while we sexin, _  
_I bet the neighbors know my name _  
_My name my name _  
_I bet the neighbors know my name _  
_My my my... _

Sasuke captured all of her juices that fell from her core. He never tasted something so delicious in his life. He licked his fingers of all of what fell on them. Sasuke got back on top of her, she had a light sheen on her face, she was breathing hard and she also had a light pink blush on her cheeks.

She slowly turned her gazed from the wall and looked at him. Sasuke smirked and started kissing her neck. "I hope you not done yet." He said. He was surprised when she flipped him over on his back. He looked up at her and he was smirking, "Far from it." She whispered. It sent shivers down his back when he heard her.

_Take this pillow right here (grab this) _  
_And I know youre so excited if you bite it they wont hear _  
_And you know juss what we capable of, when we makin love _  
_So the music gone be loud, you gone scream and shout_

She reached down in between them and started to unbutton his pants. Sasuke watched as her small, petite hands go down his pants and grabbd his length. He hissed in esctacy as she felt him start to stroke him. She took him in her mouth slowly, enjoying how the way his eyes slowly shutted.

His eyes shutting tightly from the very excurciating bob of her head. He put both hands on the back of her head, bringing her to deepthroat him. Sasuke began to see his eyes starting blur as he felt closer to his peak. He felt sharp waves of tremendous pleasure ride up his spine as he came.

His eyes rolled in the back of his head, as the waves consumed every nerves ending in his body. Sakura swallowed all of what he gave to her. She pulled away from him with a 'pop'. She looked up at him a grinned. She laid on his chest and kissed him softly.

"I bet that was the best blowjob you've every got." She said. Sasuke peeked his eyes open and smirked.

"Yea, it was." Sakura started giggling, until he flipped her over. "And I bet this will be the best you'll ever had." He whispered in her ear. Sakura shuddered when she felt his hot breath in her ear. He wrapped her legs around him. Sakura let out a soft cry when she felt him slowly enter her.

_Girl your bodys a problem, they call me the problem solver _  
_Let phone sit on the charger, it could ring all night _  
_They can call, they can knock, and be upset, but I bet _

He pulled out slowly then slammed it back in. Sakura gasped. She could feel every inch of him inside her, rubbing every soft spot in her,  
her muscles contracted inside of her with every one of his slow but powerful thrusts, the pleasure flowing continuously, making speech and thought all but impossible, but through the haze, she managed to pant out his name, pleading for more in broken sobs and he complied, increasing the speed and intensity of his pumping hips until her whole body jolted every time he surged forward.

"Sasuke-sen...sai!" She cried, she ached her back when he hit something that was forbiding for him to even hit. Sasuke opened his eyes from all the haze that was clouding his eyes. This was probably the best he'd ever had, her tightness squeezed him with every thrust he made. Through the cloudiness in his eyes he could Sakura, her face was rippled in the midst of pleasure he was

_I bet the neighbors know my name  
way you screamin scratchin yellin, _  
_Bet the neighbors know my name _  
_They be stressin while we sexin giving her._

He could fell him getting harder, from looking at her gorgeous, pleasure-ridden face. He dipped his head to scatter soft kisses over her neck, cheeks, shoulders, lips, anywhere he could reach. His own breath was coming in harsh pants now but Sakura drowned him out with a continuous stream of heady moans, her hands sweeping over his back and down to grab at the toned expanse of his ass. She could feel the hard muscle working under her fingers and pressed him to her, urging him to drive in deeper.

"Oh, Sasuke! Your so deep!" She said, tightening her grip of her legs around his waist. Sasuke lifted up and put one of her legs on his shoulders and started driving deeper and harder and faster into her.

_I I i be bangin on yo body, they be bangin on our wall _  
_While they dreamin, you be screamin now they bangin on our door _  
_Sometimes she call me trey, sometimes she say tremaine _  
_When its all said and done bet the neighbors know my name _  
_Sometimes she call me trigga cause I make her body bust _  
_She might think my name is "oh sh-", I make her cuss _

Sakura gripped the sheet. Each thrust he made, made her scream louder and louder. The sound of their bodies hitting each other, the squelching, wet sound from where they were joined, made her wetter. He had spread her legs as wide as humanly possible. Sasuke bucking against her while making her hip jerk up and down.

"Ugh! Oh god!" she cried as Sasuke pounded up into her, the bed springs creaking with the force of their efforts.

_I bet the neighbors know my name _  
_Way you screamin scratchin yellin, _  
_Bet the neighbors know my name _  
_They be stressin while we sexin _  
_I bet the neighbors know my name _  
_My name my name _

Sakura was feeling closer and closer to her orgasm as Sasuke relentlessly pounded into her. He vision was started to blur when he hit another special spot which caused her scream. Sasuke put her leg down and laid on top her still thrusting. She felt hot lips press against her neck before Sasuke utter breathlessly, "Cum for me, Sakura."

"Ugh! Oh god…SASUKE!"

The tight, heated knot that was inside her exploded. Sakura gasped then started moaning loudly, her eyes drifted close as she let her mind-blowing orgasm take her. She felt as if she would pass out any second.

The feel of her slick walls rippling around his thrusting member finally sent him over the edge with her. Sasuke threw his head back as he felt her sex muscles squeeze and suck at his dick as he came. This was by far the most intense one he had. The look on her face and heat was making it stronger.

Once it subsided, Sasuke collapsed on top of her. Both suffering from the after-glow of the orgasm. Sasuke was the first to recover, he lifted up to see the mind-numbed Sakura still gasping for air.

"Sakura."

She opened her eyes slowly, still hazy. She looked around still she spotted him. She smiled then grabbed his face. Sasuke put his hand on hers. They stayed like that for a minute, until Sasuke slipped himself out of her. Sakura feeling empty when he did that. He laid beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You know, I'd never thought I would fall in love with one of my student when I became a teacher." Sakura gave a weak laugh.

"I thought I would hate all my teachers." She said. She turned around and gave him a sweet, chaste kiss, shepulled away just to be brought back to his lips. He pulled away.

"I love you, Sakura." Her eyes widen then turned back to normal. "I love you, too."

* * *

_**I just love Sasu/Saku lemon stories so much! I decided to make one and the song is, you guys probably already know, Trey Songz: Neighbors know my name, I just love that song, so much**_

**_If your reading this right now, I would like to say "Thank you, I luv u so much."_**

**_~ANGELREIRA23~_**


End file.
